Chris' first day
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: It's Chris' first day at Magic School and he's very nervous


**Chris' First Day****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or take any credit for it**

Chris woke up and couldn't believe it was today; his first day of school. The sound of his alarm clock was deafening so he turned it off. His mother came into the room to rouse her second child. She knew his nervous was building up in his stomach.

"Get up Chris, you don't want to miss your first day of school" she said in a perky voice that was so unlike her.

"I don't want to go today Mum" he huffed and tried to go back to sleep again.

"It's OK to be nervous but your going to have a great time at magic school" Piper promised.

Chris shot her a look of disbelief which made it clear that he doubted that very much.

"You leave me no choice" Piper said before she took the covers off him; baring him to the cold.

"Mum!" he gasped.

"I want you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour" she ruled, "Now go and get dressed"

Wyatt was already in the bathroom so he waited outside. He already went to magic school and amazed all his teachers, he's a golden pupil which can be a lot to live up to. He hoped he did well with his studies too. Being the son of a Charmed one, people were going to expect the best from him and he hoped he didn't disappoint. After Wyatt finally came out the bathroom he looked amused at his brother's distress.

"There's nothing to be nervous about" Wyatt smiled, "You only have to face a dragon"

"What dragon?" he asked, worried.

"Oh it's just an initiation you have to do. To get in you have to face one" he lied.

"Really!" Chris panicked.

Wyatt laughed and went to his bedroom to get changed. With his heart beating faster than usual; he got himself into the bathroom to begin getting ready. When he was washed and changed, he came down for breakfast. His mother was at stove, Melinda was finishing some homework for her Elementary school. Chris envied her. Aunt Phoebe had a mug of coffee and was sitting on the table with Paige who was eating a pancake.

"Good Morning" Phoebe smiled when she saw him, "Are you ready for your first day?"

No! Chris wanted to say.

"Sure" he shrugged, looking a little pale.

"Come and sit down, I've got your favourite" Piper said, "Pancakes with jam and sugar"

"Thanks Mum" he thanked as he sat down.

His father and Wyatt came in, laughing at something. Leo patted Chris on the back and looked proud.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

His mum put a large pancake on his plate which he thanked her for.

"Sure" Chris lied again.

Wyatt sat down and started on his own pancake. He drizzled it with chocolate syrup and started eating it. He looked at Chris and chuckled.

"Are you ready for that dragon?" he sniggered.

Leo chuckled into his coffee and the others looked confused. Chris worked out what his father and his annoying big brother had been laughing about.

"What dragon?" Paige asked.

"The dragon Chris is going to have to face to get into magic school" Wyatt laughed.

Piper came over to Chris and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine" she told him, "There are no suicidal initiation tests. You'll be fine"

Chris nodded, already feeling a little better. Melinda looked jealously at Chris, she can't wait to go to magic school. When Chris had finished his food, he brushed his teeth and got his things together, it was time. He had his luggage that his mother helped him back last night and everything else that he needed. Chris was going to miss his family deeply, he's never spent so much time away from them before. They were all gathered in the attic, ready to go. His father was already there (he worked there) so his mother was coming with him instead. Wyatt had all of his things packed as was saying goodbye to his aunts.

"I'll see you at Christmas" Wyatt smiled.

"Have a good time" Phoebe said.

"Learn a lot" Paige beamed.

They came next to Chris and gave him a big hug.

"You'll do great" Phoebe assured him.

"Just don't listen to your brother" Paige put in.

Chris managed to chuckle at that. But not it was finally time to go. He took one final look at the place before joining his mother and his brother. They stood in a circle waved their last goodbyes, and orbed to magic school.

Magic school was bustling with activity. It was the start of a new term and everything was hectic. The room was filled with a mix of teachers, pupils and parents. A teacher was standing on a pile of books and seemed to organising the bustle.

"New pupils over here please and older pupils in the main hall!" he shouted.

Wyatt let go of his mum's hand and gave her a hug.

"Bye Mum" he said before turning to his little brother, "Gook luck Chris"

He could tell that he meant it so he smiled back. Wyatt grabbed his suitcase and walked off to find his friends. Chris and Piper went to the group of new students next to the shouting teacher. Eventually the teacher climbed down and looked at the new students in a friendly manner.

"Welcome to magic school" he greeted, "My name is Mr Walsh and I teach advanced potions. Your all very welcome, I'm going to read out your names to see if everybody is here"

A list appeared magically in his hand and he began to read it out.

"...Liam Anderson?" he called

"Here!" a boy with dark hair cried out.

The teacher made a tick and then called another name.

"...Chris Halliwell" he read out.

"Um...here" he answered.

When the teacher was done the list disappeared.

"First years, come with me!"

Panic was building up inside his gut again. It was time for his Mum to leave. Dread had gripped his soul now, it was the moment he'd been dreading.

"Bye Mum" he said in a anxious tone.

"You'll be fine" she smiled, "You'll be home before he know it"

Chris' spirits were down but at that moment a girl appeared with her mum. They went to straight to the teacher and apologised.

"We are so sorry we're late!" the girl's mother cried.

The girl was stunningly beautiful, she had sapphire eyes which sparkled like diamonds. Her skin was pale, smooth and perfect. Long blond hair like flowed down her back like an angel. Chris just gawped at her, he could feel a blush ignite on his cheeks.

"What's your name then?" the teacher asked in an irritated tone, the list reappearing in his hand.

"Amy Blue" she told him in a voice that was dipped in honey.

"Join the back" the teacher ordered.

"Goodbye Mum" Amy smiled, hugging her mother.

"I'll call you soon" her mother promised before leaving.

Amy picked up her luggage and stood behind Chris. His mother turned back to her son to see a new confidence in his face.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm good" Chris tried to say in a breezy tone.

"I'll call you later" Piper sounded amused, she hugged him before leaving.

Chris suddenly thought that maybe magic school wouldn't be so bad after all...

**Please Review!**


End file.
